


Accidentally Prone

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, M/M, Sentinel Thursday, Shower silliness, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Statistically speaking, most accidents happen at home.(Ask Blair.)(Or Jim.)





	Accidentally Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge 524, "accident"

**1\. Statistically speaking, most accidents happen at home.**

Blair drops the soap.

He's taking a shower and he gets distracted, and apparently at some point he drops the bar of soap and doesn't notice. Because when he moves a little to the left, his foot hits the soap and slides out from underneath him, and he kind of, well, hits the wall. With his head.

Not _hard_ , not really. But it's sort of a surprise; he'd been thinking about something else entirely just a moment ago (okay, thinking about _Jim),_ thinking very, ah... hard. Anyway, it's sort of a surprise, and it hurts, and he yelps.

And apparently he gets distracted _again,_ because _ow,_ and also, way to ruin a seriously fine jam session at totally the wrong moment. Now he's going to have to start all over again, and Blair's pretty sure the hot water's going to run out in just a couple of minutes, and hello, cold shower. Not really what he had in mind. Sometimes it's not just about getting clean, okay?

So there he is, distracted, and just getting himself back fully on his feet —

**2\. Distraction is a leading cause of accidents.**

— when the bathroom door crashes open.

"Jim?" Blair says. Not as in, "Is that you, Jim?" (although who else could it be — wait, don't answer that; this is Jim's loft, Break-in Central for Cascade's criminally inclined and sometimes Naomi), but as in "Jim, what the hell's going on? Why are you busting in on my shower? And whoa, ripping the shower curtain open? Haven't you ever heard about privacy, man?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jim says. Which totally does _not_ answer any of Blair's unspoken but clearly implied questions, except... okay, yeah, it does. Especially since Jim's touching Blair's forehead _(ow)_ and peering intently at Blair's pupils and frowning.

Blair rolls his eyes. "I'm fine," he says. Then he says, "Two," because Jim's frowning harder. Then he says, "What's with the big entrance, anyway?"

Jim's still frowning. "Sounded like you fell — which you did — and you didn't answer when I called your name."

"Oh," Blair says, and thinks back. _Oh._ "I... uh, I was distracted. For a moment. Not, like, knocked out or anything, okay? Just... distracted." He puts on his most sincere "I am _not_ concussed, so just chill, okay?" expression.

"Distracted," Jim says. He doesn't sound convinced, but he finally stops checking out Blair's eyes for any sign of concussion, which is good.

Which _would_ be good, except that now he's checking out the rest of Blair, apparently in case Blair's trying to hide a compound fracture or something underneath a stray patch of soapsuds. And even though Blair could really get into being checked out by Jim, Jim clearly isn't _checking him out_ checking him out, not with the way Jim's jaw is clenched and the way his eyes are sliding way too quickly down past Blair's groin and his (currently benched, because _ow)_ MVP.

Jim's eyes slide back up Blair's legs, and this time — for what it's worth, which turns out to apparently be _not much_ — they pause at home plate. "Distracted," he says again, in a weird, sort of flat voice, and then he starts to turn away, kind of abruptly.

And oh, shit, Blair forgot to put the bath mat down, and the floor's gotten slippery from the steam from his shower, and Jim's foot slips on the wet tile, and —

**3\. Some situations are just accidents waiting to happen.**

— Jim falls towards the tub.

Then he stops falling, because he manages to stop his fall by grabbing Blair's hip.

Hard. _Ow._

All things considered, it's not that bad an _ow,_ though. Jim didn't end up with a broken neck, for one thing. And for another thing, the odds of Blair having acquired a set of finger-shaped bruises on his hip just now are kind of outstanding. Which isn't really Blair's thing, okay? Bruises are _not_ his thing. Except, _Jim's fingers._ On Blair's hip.

Blair will so be taking a trip to Fantasyland over those up-and-coming bruises, and not Walt Disney's kind of Fantasyland, either.

Right about then is when he notices that Jim's fingers are _still_ on his hip. And Jim's thumb has started drawing little circles on Blair's skin (okay, _what?_ not that Blair's objecting; crap, no), and...

...and Jim's looking down, either at his circle-drawing fingers or... further down. At Blair's dick.

At Blair's dick, which is, ah, _reacting._ To everything.

Enthusiastically.

That's when Jim clears his throat and says, "Chief?"

"Uh," Blair says.

"That for me?" Jim asks, and he's got one eyebrow raised like he's amused or something as he looks up, straight into Blair's eyes.

So Blair smacks him one on the arm. Because seriously. "No, it's for Mr. Bubble. Geez, Jim, what do you _think?"_

"I think," Jim says, then he drops his eyes a little, down to Blair's mouth, and just kind of stares. "I think..." he says again, and then he's leaning forward, his eyes still on Blair's lips, and Blair's leaning forward, because even if he hit his head harder than he thought and this is all just a hallucination, he is. Not. Missing. Out. On. This.

And maybe both of them are just a little bit distracted. Because _leaning forward_ suddenly turns into Jim slipping on the wet floor again and Blair slipping on the soap again and both of them falling —

— hard. Into, well, each other's arms.

Where, if you ask Blair, they should've ended up a long time ago.

So everything works out okay. Very okay. Very, _very_ okay.

Even if sort of by accident.


End file.
